


Starting Out.

by Westbrook



Series: Barrayar: The Next Generation [1]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Next-Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westbrook/pseuds/Westbrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man takes the first steps toward his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Out.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a whole bunch of Next-Gen Barrayar planned out, but this is the one that got completed first. It's not the best work I've ever done, but I hope it's readable. 
> 
> As always, feedback and comments are always appreciated!

His father had never intended his name to become his destiny, and he had probably never intended for his son to follow him in his own career path.  
But yet….here he is, a newly-minted ensign, tabs and boots both shined to a blinding gleam, directly assigned from the Academy. He was taking on the family business of protecting the Imperium and its' people, standing on the doorstep of his future-both physically and metaphysically. 

He had grown up hearing tales of his father's and his namesake's exploits, and a small part of him wondered, even now, as he gazed up at the spire of the beautiful building before him, if he had taken on too big of a task, even for someone of his family!  
If even living up to those reputations, those deeds, let alone trying to surpass them, was possible. He hesitated, experience one last sudden moment of doubt.

No, he decided, jerking his chin up, eyes blazing, it was not impossible. He sent mental troops to take that treasonous, doubtful part of his mind out back to be shot. He will strive with all that he has, all that he is, to make all of them-his father, his namesake, his teachers, his Emperor, everyone-proud, all of them, even if he has to give his life to do so. 

Ensign Lord Simon Naismith Vorkosigan took a deep breath, straightened the silver Horus eyes that adorned his collar, and murmured, "We live to serve," before walking into the headquarters of Imperial Security.


End file.
